This invention pertains to both novel and useful highly polymeric poly(carbonates). More particularly, the invention relates to poly(carbonates) having a number of carbonate units ##STR2## covalently bonded through a hydrocarbon group having a bivalent functionality to a repeating symmetrical dioxycarbon unit --O--C--O-- having a multiplicity of organic groups pendant from the carbon atom thereof. The polymers of the invention are represented by the general formula as follows: ##STR3## WHEREIN R.sub.1 is a member selected from the group consisting of alkylene; alkenylene; alkyleneoxa; alkenyleneoxa; cycloalkylene; cycloalkylene substituted with a member selected from the group consisting of alkyl, alkylene, alkenyl, alkenylene, and alkoxy; cycloalkenylene; cycloalkenylene substituted with a member selected from the group consisting of alkyl, alkylene, alkenyl, alkenylene, and alkoxy; arylene, and arylene substituted with a member selected from the group consisting of alkyl, alkylene, alkenyl, and alkoxy; a is 0 and 1; b is 2 to 6 when a is 0, b is 2 to 5 when a is 1, and n is at least 10, usually 10 to 5000. The polymers of the invention include copolymers of the random and block types formed by reacting monomers of preformed homopolymers, copolymers or oligomers, noncross-linked and cross-linked polymers.